History Repeats Itself
by keiyan13
Summary: What If... Just what If.. Someone did try to revive Uchiha Itachi(again) from his last death. An opposition of the'Reanimated-Jutsu'. What If... that certain someone has the ability to revive him as human beings with live human body. An Internal organs and bloods flowing to the veins...
1. Chapter 1

**"History Repeats Itself"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" nor "The Characters"**

 **What If... Just what If... Someone did try to revive Uchiha Itachi(again) from his last death. An opposition of** **the 'Reanimated-Jutsu'.** **What If... that certain someone has the ability to revive him as human beings. A true form of humanity. A live human body. An Internal organs and bloods flowing to the veins...**

* * *

"It has been stated that the broken down to Its basest components of the average adult human body is comprises of...

Water (35L)

Carbon (20kg)

Ammonia (4L)

Lime (1.5kg)

Phosphorous (800g)

Salt (250g)

Saltpeter (100g)

Sulfur (80g)

Fluorine (7.5g)

Iron (5g)

Silicon (3g) and fifteen other elements In trace ..."

"Orochimaru-sama! Are you sure this will works?" Asked by suigetsu who's annoyingly helping his master to fulfill every single drops of chemical components through the reservoir while adding some human specimens coming from the human corpse.

"Are we building a human or something..."

"Shut up! karin! I'm here to revive someone"

After suigetsu placed all of the chemical components and the human specimens coming from the corpse. They place their hands on to the surface of the reservoir while transferring the half of their chakra to the components of their experiments and observe the chemical reaction of Its content.

"This Is different from the "reanimated-jutsu". This experiments are quite risky and dangerous to the person who's reviving It— It can cost of a life of someone who's responsible for It— It takes a lot of chakra for us to complete this task that's why Its forbidden. I'm building a true form of humanity. A live human body. An Internal organs and bloods flowing to the veins. A normal life of every human beings In this world."

 _"Oh~ God~ He's completely Insane..."_

Suigetsu and karin cleared their throat while planning to escape from this madness while jugo who's completely dumbfounded while concentrating and thinking of a certain someone that aspires him that death Is the only way for a never ending life.

"And lastly our last Ingredients... Our blood"

They cut their Index finger and Imposed It to the center of the reservoir together with the other chemicals. After a few seconds It finally explodes and the four of them splatter away and destroyed their hideouts.

"I knew this won't work" Complaint by suigetsu after he passed out.

* * *

After the Incidents happened they were all gone and left the compound area to search for another place In which they can conceal. On that certain area someone suddenly emerge. A man with a height of 178 cms long with a longed black hair and a white pale skin wearing a beautiful wondrous dark eyes.

 _"Did someone revive me again?"_ His thought.

He took his first steps away from that place and started his journey to find some strange peripheries or an awful occurrence happened before. An event when someone did tried to revive him and used him as a tool for a war. In the middle of his journey he found a lake and anbu clothes In favor of using It. On his long way In the alley of the dark forests he had finally found a village. A village that he's not familiar with.

 _"I- Is that the hidden leaf village?_ _But Its a lot more different than Its used to be..."_

On Itachi's gazed technologies are everywhere. New forms of buildings from one place or another as If every single detailed coming from the village had gotten changed. Literally. It became a peaceful village with full of love and gratification coming from the citizens Itself an expressions of complacent that they're all safe from any kind of destruction. This Is the moment of truth. He forms a small smile on his mask while amusingly gazing at the site of his village that he protected the most. He sat and lay on the grass while looking at the sky.

 _"Now that the village Is In peace now. Where are you sasuke?"_

He raised his right hand while remembering the last moment he joined his brother. Its really hard for him seeing his brother In pain. He keeps on blaming himself and accepted the truth that he's not the one who can change his brother. _"I turned you Into a murderer"_

"yo" a small voice coming from a young teenage girl who's wearing red glasses and red dress.

"what are you doing here? All by yourself anbu-kun"

He narrowed his eyes while confusingly looking at the her as he stood up and face the young kunoichi In front of him.

 _"That's odd... I haven't recognized her presence nor her chakra"_ His thought while looking at his niece In disbelief. He curves his mouth In distress not wanting to ask any kind of question coming from him or being answered by a stranger who's completely Innocent by the looks of her face In where he bit his tongue and let out those hidden words.

"How come I haven't notice your chakra?" The young uchiha snap her fingers and points at him with a smirk on her face.

"That's a marvelous question oniichan!" The older uchiha blink at her twice while giving her a suspicious look onto his face. " _Okay..."_

"Papa taught me to control my chakra so that may opponents wouldn't notice me"

"Isn't that too advance for you?"

"well that's what my papa says but I force him to trained me"

"you can force your father?"

"No. I meant was I can forced him verbally not physically. My papa can't refuse me or resist me"

"your lucky that your father trully loves you"

* * *

She went to the office room of her mother to share some great news and to the man she met. Sakura dropped her pen from her daughter's last statement. She's amusingly looking at her while her daughter was all dumbfounded. Sakura sealed her both hands and jumped from her seat while the little sarada had snapped-out of It from her mother's weirdest action she had ever seen. She can't believe that her own daughter had finally met "a man"— which Is much more weirder than her mother's freakishly reaction because she knows that her daughter Is not the typical kind of a girl who do like boys because as for sarada boys are stupid.

"Shaaa-nnaro! That's great sarada!"

"what do you mean mama?"

"Oh! It's nothing dear... It's just that you've found a special someone In your life that truly aspires you In many different ways just like us... your father and I... but be sure sarada that he'll also a good looking man as your father's coolness and awesomeness alright?"

"Ha-ah?"

* * *

It's been a peaceful dinner night with his father while her mother was away from her mission. Its getting more Intense the silence between the both of them. It was unusual for his father not to talk to her that she had done something wrong that caused of his father to keep his silence to Increase more Intensify atmosphere. until her father had snapped out of It and broke the silence.

"Your mother told me that you've met someone alongside the river. We've talked about this sarada that no boys allowed not when you've reached your legal age at the age of 40"

"What the- I'm not In love with someone papa— It's just that mama took It mistakenly and for the record" she facepalm while annoyingly explaining herself.

"18 Is the legal age of every women In this world. How can I find someone who'll going to like me at the age of 40"

* * *

The sadness slowly tears him apart. It drives him insane and It shatters his heart. He just wants so bad to forget his past but he cannot forget so forever It lasts. He wishes so badly that the memories would end. Saltwater upon his cheeks and for several minutes he cannot speak. He was walking away from his thoughts but he's running through his head back and forth...

 _"what am I doing? Instead of worrying myself to death... I should probably looking for my brother"_

After he stood up he suddenly heard a noise not too far from him. He walks closely without making any certain noise coming from him. He peeked behind the trees to know who was there. He looks more closely and he saw a blond haired teenage boy together with a black haired man beside him

"I told you sensei this Is not my specialty It's your daughter's specialty... I mean c'mon you're both UCHIHA for GODSAKE"

 _"Uchiha? He's an Uchiha"_ His thought.

By the look of his face he's much more younger than the older uchiha he was staring at so It's really hard for him to determined the speculation of him whether If he knows this man or not.

"Nonsense. Its neither ninjutsu nor shuriken-jutsu your not good at boruto. So quit complaining and bend It more over there and make 100 clone jutsu.

Boruto looks at his mentor In digust. Just what the hell did his sensei thinks— Is he out of his mind? while boruto keeps on cursing and cursing his sensei silently— there Is this man who's observing them not far away from them while looking for his answer.

"That damned boruto. He keeps on using the same reasoning" A sudden voice spoke behind him and the older uchiha look at her without making any glimpse.

"Yo! Anbu-kun! So you've finally saw my father and my stupid teammates"

"Your father? He's your father?" she nodded with a full smile on her face.

"What Is his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

He dropped his jaw slightly wearing a thunderstruck on his face.

* * *

 **To be continue...**

 **R &R please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"... kishimoto-sensei does...**

 **"History Repeats Itself"**

* * *

After he heard his names. He felt like— he's been punched and knocked downor been spun left and right all around. He looked right In front of the eyes at the young kunoichi's sights that suspiciously looking at him while his face had turned all white.

"well... I should probably go now anbu-kun— bye bye"

She ran forwards to her father and hug him even more passionately and Intimacy as her father pats her head while giving his daughter a gentle smile on her gaze and kisses her forehead. Sasuke lifted his daughter from his shoulder as they returned home. After Itachi saw the sweet scenery of fatherly love between his brother and his niece. A smile had suddenly curved from his mouth as he looked at the gazed of them as they disappeared from his sight.

"Hey... stranger-san... How long are you gonna stand there?"

Itachi look behind him as he sees the appearances of the blonde haired teenage boy wearing azure eyes and white pale skin who's staring at him.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto? I'm not naruto... that's the seventh hokage"

He walks away as he seals his both hands from his pocket while annoyingly kicks the pebbles besides him as he leaves from a distance and before he completely left he turned for a lodging gaze.

"Next time... Don't call me naruto... I hate It when someone reminding me that I'm the resemblance of my father"

Another thrilling expressions had form from his face while clearing his throat. It was like the background music in horror films. A self-defeating. It's giving the audience a heads up that some creepy shit Is going down. Diluting the shock value when It happens. It's like a heckler in the comedy club yelling out the punchline before the comic completes the joke.

 _"Just how long have I've been dead? Naruto had finally become hokage and had children while Sasuke had finally home... which Is the good thing and now... I have my own niece"_

* * *

After he found out everything. Itachi stalks at them as he follows his niece and everyone else from the leaf. He became the stalker of everyone In the village unwittingly. It didn't give him a hard time to spy on everyone he sees as long as they're connected to the person that Interest him the most. Asides from being an anbu captain spying Is his specialty as he kept doing It over and over while the little sarada was having a hard time dealing with her strange feelings that someone's been following her. Because of that Itachi had seen they're lives everyday.

"Papa tell me all about my uchiha ancestors"

"Sure sarada... what would you like to know?"

"I want to know what all the famous one's did"

"Well why don't you name them and I'll tell you... Every uchiha legends Is spurned from greatness"

"Okay... Here we goes... How about Uchiha Obito?"

"Fuck~ " His smile froze.

"Marara Uchiha?"

"Oh~ God~" Sasuke Is now all sweating nervously while recalling the last battle they had between them. A huge war were the great ninjas had combine they're forces In order to defeat them.

"Oh~ Oh~ I know~ I know~ How about Uchi-"

"Sarada look your mother Is there... Let's go home"

"Ha— But she's not there"

"Sarada I told you— You have to use your chakra for you to develop your reflexes. Don't just focusing on how you controls It— okay?"

Sarada nodded enthusiastically knowing that her father was going to trained him (again)In which sasuke use It as an alibi for him to avoid from these madness conversation with her daughter. Meanwhile behind from the trees there Is this man not too far from them heard everything In distance let out his deep sigh as he facepalm himself In distress.

 _"Seriously? Sasuke..."_

* * *

Now that Itachi knows that sarada Is his niece he wanted to spend every single moment he had for sarada. He wanted to build all those missing pieces to sarada that he never had to sasuke. The only thing that he gives to his brother Is pain and suffering that making himself regrets even more. So now this Is his last chance of starting for a new beginnings.

The both of them are having In their moments together as they lay on the grass while Inhalation the warm breeze In the place where they first met. The both of them used to hangouts more often In their favorite spot and now they were are talking about ninja scrolls and historical times happened In the leaf.

"Now that you've mentioned It. Do you know anything about my clan?"

 _"Let see... where do I start?"_ His thought while placing his finger onto his chin and starts musing an awkward scene that might gonna happen If he chooses to answers his niece.

 **Itachi's Imagination:**

"Let see... First madara attacked the hidden leaf as he uses the nine-tailed fox and end up fighting the 1st hokage(hashirama). Second obito did the same as he uses the nine-tailed fox(again). And lastly I killed our whole clan In order to give peace In the hidden leaf as I let my brother live to give our clan's justice and become the hero of the leaf"

He smiles at her as he strokes her hair while acting all dumbfounded knowing that he revealed something horrible or unpleasant to hear for a young girl who Is now shaking In fear(almost dying). Sarada walks away from him and she'd never shows her face ever again.

 **The End:**

Dang...

 _"It's useless... now I know my brother's pain"_

Itachi tilted his head as he facepalm himself while he shooks his heads and did some dramatically gestures and as for sarada who's cluessly looking at his uncle as she removed her glasses upside down.

"I think It's much better If you'd ask your father"

"But he always refuses to answers my questions... even If he didn't says anything I can see It right through his eyes"

"Maybe your father knows that this Is not the right time for you to know sarada... I think It's good for the best that you should wait and let him tell you everything when he's finally ready"

"Hmmm..."

* * *

"I think... sarada Is hiding something..."

"Heh... now look who's talking"

"Shut It dobe!"

The strongest shinobi of the hidden leaf are having some pep talks In the middle of their office hours as they sat In the roofed deck of the hidden leaf's main office. Even If naruto was too busy with being the seventh he never refuses the time he had for his best-friend. He'll do any kind of excuses he needed whenever sasuke needs his help for a company. Because he knows that sasuke Is the only one In the world that will never asks for any kind of help even once so he never expects that sasuke would come for him and asking for his help so as for sasuke's friend he can easily track whenever sasuke Is In trouble.

"C'mon sasuke... sarada Is growing up now as a fine woman so as for sarada's parents you'll just have to be there for her as a guardian"

"That's what's bothering me naruto... last week sakura tells me of how I let sarada to like someone as she met a man at the riverside of the village"

"WHAT?"

Naruto had bursted from his anger as the veins had popped out from his forehead as If he was the father and as for sasuke who's raising an eyebrows while wondering why Is naruto acting all weird.

"Don't worry sasuke I won't let that man gain upon on sarada as If I let that happen... Just tell me who Is that man Is and I will track him down and uses all of my force just to tortures him and knock him down... I won't let sarada fall for anyone beside from my son(boruto)"

"Heh... thanks na-"

He heard the man's words loud and clearly as the waters In an ocean-like as he looks at him In distress wanting to beat the hell out of him.

"What was that again? Huh? N-a-r-u-t-o"

"Ops. It's an office hours now. Gotta go bye"

Naruto jump from the roofed deck as he rans for his lives while sasuke Is hunting him down and the other villagers are looking at them horribly.

"NAAARUUUTOOO... GET BACK HERE"

* * *

"Olympic games with your parents?"

Sasuke look at his daughter confusingly after he read the note awhile go while her mother Is In the kitchen and cooking dinner for them.

"That's great sarada... We can have our bonding time together as a family" sakura said cheerfully.

"But we never had this kind of event before when we're kids" ask sasuke who's sitting at the table besides his daughter.

"Well Its different now sasuke... We're living In the new era"

"Heh... yeah your right"

Tag...

Sasuke and sakura are both looking at their daughter who's stealing food In the kitchen as she drops the bread In the floor.

"Sarada what are you doing?" Asked by her mother.

"Oh! I'm not going to eat here for dinner. Konohamaru-sensei said we're having a training for today... so bye" Sarada went ouside to meet his new friend(her uncle) and the food she stoles from the kitchen to give It to him.

* * *

So this Is day that they all been waiting for. The Olympic sports had finally started In which all of them are readying themselves to win this match. All of them are rivals particularly to these both man whose the titled of being a rival ever since they we're born. A battle between the uzamaki clan and the uchiha clan. And the Olympic sports begin.

 **Archery:**

For Imperand rounds they started to positioned In standard Indoor distance is 20 yd (18 m) with 5 dozen arrows being shot In a round known as a Portsmouth round. Outdoor distances range from 40 yd (37 m) to 100 yd (91 m).

As naruto dwells the arrows on the board as he did shot the red ring that counts the scores as 8 points and dwells another shot that stikes the red ring again as he follows another blow and shots the black ring on the board that counts the scores as 4 points. In the total of 20 points.

And now sasuke's turn he shots the line breaker or line cutter that automatically he's the winner. Archers score each end by summing the scores for their arrows. An arrow just touching a scoring boundary line known as a Line Breaker or Line Cutter Is awarded the higher score.

"Kuso! No fair! He's an uchiha... of course this Is his specialty... What do you expect?" Naruto smash the archer Into pieces while annoyingly complaining as he glared at his rival who's smirking evilly that cause shikamaru and rocklee to rans at him and make him stop.

"Seventh... don't forget that your still the hokage.." whisper by lee as he holds the strangled seventh's left arm.

"I know... But he..."

"Quit It naruto... your not a little kid anymore" Said by shikamaru as he holds his another arm.

"Heh... your still the same loser as before naruto"

"You can't get away from this sasuke... never"

While they're parents are too busy arguing. They're children are whispering and whimpering at the other side of the oval.

"The seventh Is acting like boruto... and he also uses the same reasoning as boruto did" sarada looks at them In disgust.

"I knew my sensei always that cool.." Boruto crosses his arm while smiling proudly.

"I don't know but my father Is still the awesome one" said by mitsuki.

"you mean your mom" corrected by sarada

After the archery contests. They proceed to another sports the fencing In which they uses kunais Instead of sword but on this match this Is the battles between the greatest mothers of the leaf In which temari wins the battle. The next sports Is judo the battles between kiba and rocklee. Of course as expected rocklee wins the match. And lastly the sports to all genin of the leaf. The athletic as they team up with their fathers. Everyone are readying themselves as they're mothers are cheering for them like a total fool.

 **Naruto & Boruto**

"Boruto let's beat them all" said by naruto with all of his might to cheered them up.

"Hay... This Is getting even more embarrassing" He tilted his head as he hide his face.

"Oniisan! Gambatte ne!" Himawari waves at them as she cheered her father and her brother up.

 **Shikamaru & Shikaida**

"It's really pain In the ass... What a troublesome"

"Tell me about It" Says by the two lazy-ass male as they stretch their both arms and place It at the top of their heads while moaning and laying on the grass wanting to sleeps while the woman not too far from them are now Irritated as her eyes are twitching.

"Get your ass up and win this game or else I'll kick your both asses out of our house! Got It?" Everyone are looking at her horribly.

 **Sai & Inojin**

"Let's win this match Inojin" As sai smiles gently at his son's gaze while Inojin nodded enthusiastically and smiling cheerfully.

"Go guys! You can do It!" Cheered by Ino like a proud mother.

 **Rocklee & Metal**

"Let's do our best! Otoochan!"

"No! Metal! Not just our best! Let's aim for the highest! Be the great! Got It?"

"Hai!" As they both shouts energetically.

"I'm proud of you guys..." as gay-sensei cheered them up while crying.

 **Choji & Cho cho**

"Cho cho why are you eating my chips? I thought you don't like my chips"

"Well It's your fault for not bringing my chips"They're both eating while arguing at the same time.

 **Sasuke & Sarada**

"Tch... They are all super shannaro" Sarada gaze at her side while removing her glasses upside down wearing a stern look at her face.

"It's okay sarada... You don't have to force yourself I'm always being proud of you okay?" Said by sasuke as he strokes his daughter's hair while everyone stares at them silently as If they did something wrong while sakura forcing herself to laugh not wanting to put a shame on her team and so as the man not too far them who's being watched from a distance wondering what's wrong with his brother. As he watches them— sarada saw her and wave at him and so as he did to shows his support while Itachi and sarada are busying waving at each other— the both men's caught they're attention as they look at each other up as a sign of their sudden move.

 _"Is he the man?"_

 _"Hn"_

They read each other's mind by the looks of their faces as they did their first move and disappeared from everyone's sights as they landed In front of the mysterious anbu who's confusingly looking at them.

"Reveal yourself anbu"

"Take off your mask"

Before naruto almost obtain the mask from him— the mysterious anbu had Immediately escape from they're sight. As soon as he got away from them as they follows him easily.

"Get back here" Sasuke shouts at him eagerly as he uses his susanoo.

"Show your face traitor" while naruto activates his sage mode.

"Shit! I can't use my jutsu or else sasuke would notice me and why am I running for my life- wait I'm already dead so Its perfectly I don't even have a life anymore... "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto kishimoto-sensei does.**

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

 _"Damn. What should I do?"_

Itach's keep on searching and finding a way to escape from these two Insane overly protective fathers whose eagerly wanted to reveal his Identity and In order for them to protect their precious daughter Including naruto who also considered sarada as his own to find out his true form of his Intentions towards to their beloved uchiha-hime. He keeps on moving and sprinting as he uses his any kind of alternative forces that will help him to attain more speed while he's having his useless and pointless Idea that might cause of his end. He runs with all of his might as his breath Is turning heavy.

 _"It's useless... I guess this It. I don't have any choice but to reveal myself"_

When Itachi had already decided to face the both man behind him as he stand still manly and firmly that he'd almost remove his mask and reveal himself freely— a sudden voice has spoken coming from the both young shinobi who followed the both elders along with them.

"Papa"

"Otoochan! What do you think your doing?"

When they heard their children wild and clear the both fathers had Immediately draw near them to secures their safeties as soon as boruto starts yelling at his father while scolding him by making a scene In front of everyone from the village— naruto don't have any choice but to apologize and explains simultaneously as he scratches at the back of his head and so as sarada who's doing the same thing as she gives the man a sign not too far from them that this Is his chance of him to escape. Itachi had received the message as he completely disappeared from their sight.

"Wait a minute. Naruto he already escaped"

"Dammit! Let's head back and I'll send some security to search for the areas"

They head back to the Olympic sports that had been postponed due to the unexpected emergency that all of the ninjas from the village are all busy finding and searching for a certain someone that wears anbu clothes In which Is not that hard to track down the anbu clothes Itachi wears. It was the old fashioned In the era of the seventh and him when he was alive. Itachi was having a hard time dealing with his current state In which he had been hidden In every corner of the street or even In the middle of the dark forest. It was like he's been doing It over again particularly to the time when was playing the role of the villain as he keeps on hiding every hour— every seconds of his life that gives him too much pain sadness and loneliness that he can't even spend more time with sarada leisurely.

 _"Alone again... I wish I'm with sarada right now"_

He took a deep breath as he tilted his head while remembering the last Incident happened a week ago In where his brother was chasing him only a few distances between them that he'd can almost manage to touch his brother's presence that he'd wanted to feel his brother's warmth— a warmth heat of a living human body In which he doesn't have It that he thought to himself that he was just a reanimated jutsu of a someone.

 _"Before this get any worsen.. I should probably go look and find for someone who Is responsible for this.. but It takes long enough for me to find It. I don't have any Idea who It was... and It wouldn't be Impossible that kabuto might be the one who'd cause"_

When Itachi had almost stood up— a piece of wooden branches had fallen on the ground In where Itachi had accidentally touched It and wounded himself on his Index finger. By that small remarks on his wounds a red amount of fluids had emerged from him that excites him even more and gives him a strange feeling about this. It was his first time to feel something Indifferent for a creature like him who's no longer existed on this world. On Itachi's perspective pain are nothing to him that he already endures It ever since when he was a child but this time It felt more fascinating like he was turned Into a mere human(again).

 _"Ita. What's this? Pain? Blood? But how?"_

* * *

"Sarada! Mitsuki!" called by a blond haired teenage boy who's running like a maniac towards to them as the both of his teammates looks at him In confuse. Sarada lifted his arm as he place her palm onto her stupid friend's face as a sign of making him stop.

"What Is It? Boruto" Asked by mutsuki.

"Is this some kind of emergency?" A followed questions coming from sarada.

"Yes. This Is some kind of emergency my best-friend been kidnapped by Inojin a few weeks ago and his not turning It back!"

"Okay?"

"You mean your game console"

"He's not just a game! He's my life"

The both of them answered him one at a time as the sweat drops had popped out from their forehead while looking at him blankly like he was gone mad and become perfectly Insane the same as mitsuki's father— yes no doubt about It.

"And y'know what's even worst? I'll have to spend more time playing with my sister's tea party"

"Oh! It's not that bad boruto~ your just over reacting and besides even your father's kage-bunshin was playing by It"

"Well It's easy for you to say. Your a girl after all" Murmured by the both teenage man In front of her as her eyes twitch.

"Whatever. I guess I'll have to think some other way to get your console back" Sarada role her eyes as she place her finger onto her chin and starts using her Intelligence In order for them to get back boruto's life also called his best-friend.

"Thank you! Sarada your a real life saver"

"Okay! Here's the plan boruto. Take something that might Important to him that he'll definitely gonna find It and use It as an exchange for your console"

"Okay! Got It!"

* * *

Before Inojin took boruto's life. It was late In the evening at the residency of the uzumaki family In where a peaceful night had surrounded their home that Instead of cursing and screaming the citizens can't even manage to smile at the beautiful scenery happening to their house. They used to think that this might have cause of evil that cause of the citizens of the leaf worried. After the silence a sudden scream and cries at the same time had heard from their home that the citizen Itself had finally felt relieved and starts doing their daily routines.

"Ita! Otoo-chan" Screamed by the young little girl who's crying and screaming from the pain that she can't even manages to endures It.

They're parents had Immediately runs as faster as they can In where the screams had suddenly emerged.

"I said quit It! Hima! I'm not yet done!"

"But It hurts! Onii-chan"

"It's okay you'll got used to It eventually"

After hearing those lines naruto cleared his throat as his face had turned all white and pale while his hands are all sweating. Naruto opened the door as he saw a sweet scenery In where his elder son Is on top of his naked daughter who's screaming In pain.

"Boruto!"

"Uwah! O-otoo-chan! What do you think your doing?"

"Oi! That's my line! What are yo-"

It suddenly disappeared as he didn't get a chance to finish his words that only smoke had remained from they're sight.

"Just as I thought. Kage-bunshin"

After his father's kage-bunshin had disappeared from their sights. Hinata had come near them as she asked her children calmly even though she saw something horrible as a parent seeing her both children doing something unpleasant from anyone's sight. Himawari runs forward to their mother and buried her face to her mother's chest as she hugs her tightly while her mother was covering her body.

"Boruto what you've did Is wrong?"

"Wrong. What do you mean wrong okaa-chan? I just falloff from her because she tried steal my console and that's when hima broke her ankle"

"O-oh! Is that so? But boruto remember this okay? You are no longer a boy now your already a teenager. You must not seen your sister like this"

"But I'm already used to It. Seeing her like that and sometimes we took a bath together just like yesterday"

"Okay? That's not good boruto your already 13 and hima was only 7 so you two need to know some forbidden rules okay?

"Hai!" Answered by the two children cheerfully as they nod enthusiastically.

* * *

"Seventh we have a big trouble!"

A loud scream coming from behind the door of the hokage's main office as one of the kage-bunshin of the seventh banged the door loudly to tell him a horrible news. This kage-bunshin was also sent by the seventh In their house along with the other kage-bunshin who disappeared a while ago before he cut by his words.

"Hold It. Before I'll let you say a thing. What Is It this time? What boruto did again?"

"A-ano..."

"What?" He spoke harshly as he took a glared. The seventh hokage doesn't have time for something like this he had some Important things that should be done as hokage that's why he has the reason to send some kage-bunshi for now. He'll explain everything later when his work here Is done.

"I already explain this to boruto. We already settled this. They are at times that I can't manage to get home due to an Important meetings and other Important mission that's why I can't be a father all the time while you as my other self you should at least explain this to hi-"

"Seventh!" Called by his other self who's bitting his lower lip as his hands are all sweating and freakishly shaking while showing the photoshot he took a while ago at their house In where boruto was doing something horrifying towards to his sister.

"Boruto!"

* * *

"Okaeri... what's wrong dear? I thought your not coming home for two weeks?"

"I need to talk to boruto"

Before boruto going upstairs he saw his father and his mother standing In front of the door as his father notice him and gave him a strange look.

"Heh... what Is It this time? Kage-bunshin sama?"

"Explain this.. now"

Naruto showed to his son the photoshot that had been captured from his kage-bunshin a while ago while his face are all eagerly angered as he glared at his son who's hiding his face.

 _"Shoot. It's not kage-bunshin. Maybe otoo-chan found out that I broke himawari's ankle"_

"Boruto"

"H-hai.."

"Why did you do that? Himawari Is your sister. How could you do that to your own blood related sister? And that's not It boruto your still young to do some kind of stuff. I know your already teenager but when I was your age I haven't even tried to kissed a girl so-"

"Wait. What?"

"Don't 'what' me young man?"

"Otoo-chan your out of your mind. I can't do that to himawari and besides just like you've said I'm still young for that. I may have seen himawari's body... It was like everyday of my life but still I didn't had small Intentions to do It to her or even If I've already touched every single detailed coming from her body.. still-"

"What?"

"What now? I'm not yet done explaining"

"You had already explain enough mister. Your grounded for the rest of the week."

After the Intensifying conversations between a father and a son. The seventh gave his permission to Inojin to steal his son's console as his punishments for doing such thing— a thing In which boruto had touched his sister's body even If the reasons behind It Is when boruto Is In charge taking care of his sister specially when he's the one who's bathing her ever since himawari was still young. Boruto can't blame his father by not knowing that because when naruto had become hokage that's when the time himawari grew up without their father.

* * *

"Tadaima"

Greeted by sarada as she enters at their house and remove her shoes and all other things Including her head protector gear as she notice that no one's home. Before she enters at their living room she saw a familiar appearances In the living room where a blond haired teeange boy was sitting at the table together with a black haired man only the hair that sarada saw until boruto had noticed her.

"Sarada"

"Who Is that?"

"Oh! It's-"

Before boruto had spoke for another word sarada had suddenly remember the strategies she gave from him on how he can get back his console. Sarada grab his collar as she scream out on his face.

"Boruto how could you do this? I said 'something' not 'someone' have you gone totally nuts? Oh! My! God! This Is all wrong! Why borut-"

"Sarada. I haven't steal anything from Inojin It's just that stranger-san wants to talk to you"

"Yo! Sarada!"

"Anbun-kun..."

* * *

 **That's all for now. What do you think Itachi's plan after he found out that he's no longer reanimated but a real mere human? Why did he decided to come at their place? Is he finally decided to show up himself to everyone from the village specially to his beloved brother?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own "naruto" kismoto sensei does**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Anbu-kun? Is everything alright? Do you need help? Are you hurt? Tell me-"

Sarada cut It by her own words when her uncle had suddenly come across to her and hugged her tightly as she buried her face onto the man's chest. She was worried sick about him as she grips her uncle with an embrace coming from her while crying In pain.

"It's okay sarada. It's alright"

"I'm so scared. I thought I'm not gonna see you again"

Itachi holds his face as he wipes her tears down from her cheeks while on the other hand boruto was looking at them suspiciously. Based In the looks of his eyes In a way he sees the both uchiha from a distance as they we're treating each other as families and no matter how they look like they really are related to each other. However boruto's speculation had gone disturbed due to the sounds coming from the door as he peeks behind the wall to check who might be as he saw his sensei and run forwards at them.

"Sarada! Your father Is here!"

Her eyes widened as she heard her teammates. She Immediately guide them to where they can hide and the both man followed her as she went to her own room. She meet her father from their living room as she hugs him and smiles at him. A fake smile that curve upon her lips that suspiciously hiding someone.

"Papa! Okaeri! Your home early? Why?"

"Because your mother will be staying In the hospitals for 2 days so I'll have to bring her some clothes or something she needs."

"Okay? Why?"

"The doctor needs to do some examination to your mother but don't worry your mother will be alright"

Sasuke kneels down as he saw his daughter frowning and looks sad worried about her mother as he Immediately hugged her and pokes her heads while smiling at her that sarada felt relieved as she saw her father smiling while the both man not too far from them saw the sweet scenery of fatherly love between sasuke and her as boruto saw something horrible seeing his sensei smiling while Itachi Is smirking slightly. An expressions of a proud brother.

"What happened to sakura no oba-chan?"

"I don't know. Papa didn't tell me."

The trio went back to the living room as they kneeled down from the floor. Itachi was looking at her as he wanted to ask his niece about him being her uncle. Itachi was afraid of what could've his niece feel If she'll going to accept him or not. So many thoughts had playing on his mind as he looks at his niece who's gleefully and cheerful daughter and niece to everyone. The way he looks at her or seeing her smile everything's will be alright.

"It's been a while since we've met again ha? Boruto? Boruto right?"

Instead of asking his niece about the thing that gives him fear he focuses himself to the blond one who keeps on staring at them simultaneously. By the looks of his face Itachi had noticed It easily that boruto was finding some similarities If they really are related to each other.

"Hn. So are you the anbu that my stupid father and my sensei was looking for?"

"Ah. I don't know what's got In to them? Actually... do you know any reasons why?"

"They thought that you and I are dating. Papa thought I'm starting to fall In love with some kind of a villain"

"He did what?" Itachi blinks at her twice as he looks at her In confusing while wondering what's got Into his brother's mind thinking of something like that but on the other hand he analyzed the whole situation that his brother was being over protective father to her daughter as he easily did understand the scenario.

"So your both dating? Okay... why sarada?" Boruto asked his teammates as he gave her friend a stern look. Boruto suddenly felt something that hurting his chest but he can't find a single word or a reason about this strange feelings of him. _"Am I jealous?_ " As he asked himself repeatedly.

"Weird right?"

"Tch. Weird? Do you even know what's even weirder? Sasuke no ojichan was becoming Insanely freak as he forced me to do the Impossible particularly to the time he wanted me to do the summoning-jutsu In just one day."

The both uchiha looks at him In distress as the sweat drops came over them. They gave him a pity look as boruto got annoyingly pissed off as he wanted to explode from his anger and shouts at them eagerly.

"Well papa always been like that. Like when the time we've first met as he did almost tried to kill me his own daughter literally."

Sarada let out her laughter as boruto tilted his head as the depression came over him hearing a horrible Incident knowing that It's unpleasant to hear from a teenage boy like him while Itachi's smile had frozen from his niece not so funny joke and the dark aura prevailing through his vein as sarada keeps on laughing harder.

"He did what? Again?" Still wearing his creepy smile as the both children terrified from his horrible expressions of him while his eyes are twitching In annoyance. After he heard It from his niece he still can't believe that sasuke can do that to her or why did he do that? So before he revealed everything to them he needs to do some Investigation to get some Information of what happened to the past few years that he was gone.

* * *

It's late In the evening and sarada was all alone at their house as she went to her parent's rooms. She decided to sleep In her parent's bed as she lay on there cover herself with their own bed sheet while smelling the sweet scents coming from her parents. She opened the window and relishing the warm breeze as she look up In the dark sky smiling at the moon and the star while she's having her moments by herself a piece of notebooks had blown away every single page coming from It that caught sarada's attention and went over there.

 _"Oh! I Remember this. This notebooks belongs to papa but he didn't want me to touched It or read It... But... "_

Sarada took the notebook as she did try to break her promises to her father as she starts reading It all the way from the start. On the first page of her father's notebook she read about the grudge that fulfilled her father's heart as he starts hating anyone even his precious friends that he will never shows any mercy from anyone who tried to make him stop or he will not hesitate to kill anyone as long as It's nuisances to him. An hour of reading It sarada knows everything from the very start or from the very beginnings— starting from their clan from her father's older brother and even to her father's teammates the seventh and her mother as he did tried to kills them. After reading It sarada Is now seeing her father a monster who would kill anyone just for himself.

* * *

"S-sarada?"

Itachi saw some familiar Images of his niece In the dark forest who's sitting beside the tree as her right hand was holding a kunai as the kunai was Ingrained from the tree while shivering In rage as her left hand was covering her eyes while her head Is tilted. Itachi reach her shoulder from the back of her as the young kunoichi face him.

"S-SARADA!"

Itachi Immediately caught his niece from his both arm as he carries her. Itachi went blanks after seeing his niece's eyes after she passed out. Sarada's body didn't manage to enduring the pain from her eyes as her body become weak. Itachi went at the hospital while carrying his niece from his arms as he called for help but the man not too far from them had Immediately come near them as his eyes widened from the thunder struck seeing his daughter In that current state. A minute had passed sarada was still In the emergency room while the both man was still outside waiting for the result(not to mention Itachi was wearing his anbu mask that's why sasuke didn't recognize him). The seventh went to the hospital as soon as he heard the news about sarada. Naruto saw the mysterious anbu as he glares at him.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She suddenly passed out after she activated her mangekyou sharingan"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the man's word wide and clear. He didn't expect at the young age of his daughter she'd been able to activate her mangekyou sharingan that easily that made naruto worried as he approached his friend.

"I think she'd been able to activated It when she read everything about this. She's carrying this notebook all the way from here"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he look at It and took the notebook from his brother's hand and sighed. Sasuke knew that this might gonna happened In time. Naruto pat his friends shoulder telling him that everything's will be alright.

"Sasuke? How about sarada's condition?"

After naruto asked his friend the doctor came outside of the room as the doctor tells them about sarada's condition as she gives them a sad look knowing that the three of them already predicted that this will gonna be a horrible news.

"Sarada's condition had gotten worst now that she'd been able to activate her mangekyou sharingan that might gonna cause of her death knowing that she's not a full blooded uchiha so activating her sharingan will might accelerate her life span and also she will lose her eyesight. Sarada's case has no cure."

"Is this the reason why sakura had always passed out every mornings because she keeps on healing sarada every night just to extend her life and also Is that your reason why you choose the mission from outside the village In order to give your daughter a cure about her condition while doing your mission?"

"Yes and I will find away to save my daughter because I can't lose her"

Itachi's heart had almost torn It In to pieces hearing the truth about her niece the Innocent one who has the ability to wash away every single sin that had committed by his own clan from all those years. Itachi can't accept the fact that the Innocent human being who Is pure among them all— will going to die but this time he will choose the right thing or the right decision for the sake of his precious niece.

"I will help too." Said by Itachi as he slowly removed his mask and revealed himself leisurely without hesitation as naruto and sasuke's eyes widened In the struck as they're jaws dropped slightly.

"I- Itachi..."

* * *

 **That's all for now ^^... Please review :)**

 **The end Is near~ The end Is near~ The end Is near~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor the characters kishimoto-sensei does**

* * *

"N-niis-"

"Itachi no niichan!"

Everyone are all looked surprised as they've heard the seventh's voice calling the man In front of them wearing anbu clothes as each and everyone from the hospital we're all looked In horror hearing the man's word(niichan) knowing that the seventh said It In his childish way.

"N-niichan? Since when did you start calling me niichan?"

Sasuke looks at him blankly that no words can express his feelings towards to his beloved best friend whom now Is scratching at the back of his head as the shame started to come up with him that he'd almost forgotten his position as the seventh hokage of the village. Sasuke sigh and face the man In front of him.

"Did someone reincarnates you again?

"You mean another villain who had wanted to start another war?"

Followed question coming from naruto. Sasuke was all looked gloomy seeing the most Important person of his life reminiscing the feelings of how he will lose his brother again the feeling of losing the one he loved the most.

 _"I'm going to lose him again. I'm going to see him again one more time disappeared right In front of my eyes. The feeling of losing him again even If It already happened I just can't get used to It"_

"No... I think the question Is who did revive me?"

"Huh?"

The both fathers are all looking at him confusingly as Itachi decided not to say another word but Instead he pulled one of his kunai and cut his Index fingers as the bloods starts drifting down to his wound that leads to the both man standing In front of him wide In shock.

"H-how?"

"Y-you mean your a human again? Itachi no niichan?"

"N-niichan again? Ah! Nevermind... well I guess you could say that?"

Sasuke Is so happy just like how his chest swelling and mind blown as his two eyes stare at the percentage just like how his heart Is jumping up and down like a frog. Squeal him and enjoy the moment as he reached the point of wanting to hug his brother cheerfully hearing those words(human again). The greatest thing that had ever happened to his entire life except when sarada was born that was no unexceptional. For him sarada Is his life. Sasuke broke the excitement as he put himself together to think for a conclusion such as reviving human.

* * *

"W-where Is sarada?"

Sakura Is laying on the bed trying to get up as sasuke helps his wife. Sakura was sleeping whole night not knowing anything about her daughter. She smiles gently at her husband and asks him about sarada In where sasuke clear his throat as he gave his wife a gloomy look on his face that cause of her smile disappears. The only sound that left behind the door Is a loud cry with full of sadness. Sakura cried all night leaving her husband worried too much until she passed out. Sasuke left his wife Inside her room as he met his best friend.

"Where's niisan?"

"He said He wanted to visit sarada for a while"

"I don't know naruto. I don't know anymore. I don't know If I'm going to feel happy or not. I never felt so happy when I've heard that niisan Is alive I'm so happy as I reached the point of wanting to hug him and not wanting to lose him again but all those happiness Is pointless knowing that my daughter Is- Is..."

"Sasuke..."

Naruto pat his best friend from his shoulder trying his best to cheer him up specially when he's at the bottom of his sanity blaming himself for putting his beloved daughter In her state. He feel like his drowning himself In peroxide but that won't clean what's Inside In his battered soul. Naruto smiles at him a smile that everything Is just fine.

"Thanks naruto you've always been there for me even In my worst case scenario your still there"

"Of course. That's what brothers are for. I told you didn't I? We're brothers"

"Tch. You've always been a brother to me. Baka"

While the both of them are having their conversation the man not too far from them heard everything as he forms a smile seeing his brother whom completely changed as the complacent came over him.

 _"Thank you naruto. You fulfilled your promise"_

* * *

It's late In the evening In where the three of them are In the middle of a dark forest In where they took a rest before they headed to their destination at orochimaru's hideout In which they can find some Information about his brother's case and to find a cure for sarada's condition. They make a fire as the three of them sat on the ground. Naruto Is all look grumpy looking at Itachi In annoyance as sasuke ask him.

"What's wrong naruto?"

"Nothing. It's just that Itachi no niichan looks younger than us. That's why I can't help It calling him niichan In where I decided to used chan even more openly"

"Ah! Yeah! Now that you mentioned It. How come you look younger than us niisan?"

"I don't know either. This Is my last form after I died"

"Last form? When was that Itachi no niichan?"

"When sasuke and I fought"

Sasuke becomes speechless after he heard his brother's words while looking down on the ground remembering that battle. A battle In where It all started. A battle with full of Illusions and deceitful. Itachi and naruto saw his expressions of him In where Itachi bit his tongue for being so Insensitive brother while naruto hit his head for being so stupid to come up with It. Itachi Immediately come up with another topic to erase this Intensify atmosphere.

"So sasuke your hair had gotten longer?"

"Ah! This! I decided not to cut this to hide my left eye"

"Your left eye? What happened?"

"I'm hiding my rinnegan"

"R-rinnegan?"

"Ah! Yeah! Sasuke and I become the reincarnation of Indra and ashura"

"Both of you become the reincarnation of the God?"

"Yes"

They both answered him one at a time as the man In front of them Is all looking surprise knowing how proud he becomes that his brother had gotten stronger and so as his brother's rival and now they're protecting the village using their marvellous strength. After he found out everything about their last battle with madara obito and kaguya. Itachi was amazed hearing those fascinating stories of how they manage to save the world from Infinite tsukoyomi. He was like a child listening to a child's story telling. After that they fall asleep from a long chat.

* * *

It's early In the morning as they proceed to their destination at orochimaru's hideout. They have finally arrived from their destination as sasuke leads them In where orochimaru Is. From their long way at the entrance they met karin whom runs at him and hug him like a maniac.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah! It's her again!"

"What do you mean It's me again huh? I don't care If your a hokage of your village your still-"

"What ya say? Huh?"

"Quit It you two!"

Sasuke shouts at them to make them stop as the sweat drop came over from Itachi seeing them like a total troublesome children. Karin faces the man of her dreams In where she moves her glasses upside down and narrow her eyes as she noticed someone's missing and starts grinning evilly.

"Your not with sakura?"

"I can't brought her with us"

"Why? You wanted to spend sometime alone with me?"

 _"What? Is she out of her mind? If she tries to steal sasuke from sakura-chan even If It's too Impossible for that to happen I swear- I swear to kamisama they're will be another war"_

 _"What? I thought my brother Is already married with his childhood classmates and teammates? Did I misunderstood something?"_

Thoughts that are running through their brains that are killing them and so as their annoyance while karin Is flirting with sasuke. Naruto's patience was decreasing even more while looking at them as Itachi was getting Irritatingly pissed but he doesn't know why or what's the reason for It all he did knows Is that he's annoyed.

"No. She's pregnant. Even If she'd wanted to come I can't allowed her"

"Tch."

Naruto dropped his jaw while Itachi was all In shocked and happy. Itachi Is happy knowing that there Is another uchiha will be born. He never been this proud of his brother. Itachi and naruto are all look surprised and felt so lively however karin was annoyed as she turns her face at the back of her In where he notices someone that there's another one beside from naruto and sasuke as she starts running and screaming as they follow her.

"Orochimaru-sama! Look!"

Karin was screaming and panting while she's panicking pointing her finger to the man who Is wearing anbu clothes- orochimaru's eye wide In shock and the thunderstruck came over him. After the shocking moments he grinned demonically as the tears of joy starts pouring down to his facel

"At last! He's alive!"

"Oy! Why are you talking like the evil scientists from frankenstein?"

"Yeah! Why are you acting that Itachi no niichan Is one of your experiment?"

"Do you know anything about this huh? orochimaru?"

"Oy! Oy! Can you ask me ask me a question one a time? First of all I'm not an evil scientists. I may be an evil but I'm not a scientist and lastly yes he's one of my experiment and It has to do with me"

"Then explain to us"

"Okay! I decided to do some experiment of reviving human by using their specimen and combining It all to the other Ingredients In building a human. My experiment of reviving human Is different from reanimated jutsu. This human has It's own flesh and organ even a bloods and chakra that flowing through their veins."

"So It means niisan turned Into a completely human?"

"Yes! Yes Indeed!"

"Oy! Isn't that dangerous? What If someone used It for revenge?

"Don't worry they can't. It will cause of a life who Is responsible for It. The thing that I've been successful In my experiment because of the help of suigetsu karin and jugo. It needs 4 or more people's chakra to complete the substances but still It depends whether If It's gonna work or not. The half of our chakra Is with Itachi and It can never be recovered the chakra that has been lost with us so It means If we all gonna do It again the four of us will die."

"How about his chakra? The four of you had a different kind of elements? So does that mean his chakra elements change?"

"It's still the same because of his specimen. Our chakra only represent as the Ingredients. He's specimen from his body are all connected to his old chakra element"

"Now that you explains everything. Do you know anything about sarada's condition"

"Hmmm. I knew you've come and ask about your daughter's conditions. Don't worry I did some research about your daughter secretly when I heard karin was the one who delivered sarada and she was looking for some Information about her."

* * *

After orochimaru explains everything about Itachi's case they headed to the other side of the room In where all the scrolls that can help sasuke's daughter are In there. Everyone are aware from orochimaru's plan- he's the kind of creature who will help a certain someone with an equivalent exchange as a payment for his gratitude so they prepared themselves In what could It possibly be because for now this Is the best choice they can have.

"Base on the scroll your daughter Is In the prophecy. She will represent as kaguya's container. Sarada will be the one carrying the other side of her ability and appearances such as the rinnesharingan. The rinnesharingan will be transfer to your daughter and seal It together with her and the other side of kaguya also represents as other side of her strength and agility such as the byakugan In which your daughter will be the one carrying It."

"H-himawari?"

"Yes. If their bodies didn't make It the both of them die."

"What?"

That's all they can say. The both fathers become speechless after they've heard everything. They can't speak or think clearly. They all froze knowing that the most precious to them are In danger. They all look miserable. Itachi Is starting to lose hope too as the fears Is eating him but when Itachi saw the both fathers already lose their hope he decided to pull himself together and pluck up.

"Is there any other option?"

"No. There's no other option. All we have to do Is have faith with them as soon as their bodies learn how to endure the pain."

* * *

"No I wouldn't allowed you! What kind of father are you putting your own child In danger?"

Boruto disapproves his father's decisions after he heard everything specially when he heard his mother's cry but hinata don't have any choice but to agree with It when naruto explains everything to her as she tries to understand the situation In where boruto bust In from their door and starts complaining as he wanted to protect his sister.

"Boruto! If we don't do anything sarada will die"

"W-what?"

"And besides even If I wouldn't allowed It. The time will come as the prophecy predicts It"

"If It's that the case. I will help"

* * *

"S-sarada? How are you feeling?"

Sarada was looking at the window staring at the dusk wearing those deplorable eyes as the sorrow was carrying her soul. Angry blue flashes mark the extent of pain that blurs her vision with black holes that suck In any positive resolution. Inside the whirlwind of emotion there Is this one thing. One thing that can only exist Inside of her was her pain. Itachi looks upon her eyes an eyes with full of loneliness and emptiness that only Itachi can do Is to hug her. He hugged her the whole night saving his niece from her cold and dark world.

* * *

 **Please read & review**

 **To be continue...**


End file.
